CoG: A New Kind of Monster
by NorthSouthGorem
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is something of an oddball at Yokai Academy. He seems to whole-heartedly support humans, though he says he's killed them before, and he can do things that no other Yokai can do. What sort of monster is he? Blacklight, powerful Naruto. NaruHarem. Crossovers with other fandoms. A Chronicle of the Gormim. "This is nowhere near the beginning!"
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while. I decided, 'fuck it, I've read R+V, I know Naruto like the back of my hand, I'm gonna do this.' Now, This fic takes place after CoG: NOT and has Blacklight Naruto in it, so be prepared for an _extremely_ powerful Naruto, as well as major spoilers. There may be references to others of my fics, including the Gormim. If that's not your cup of tea, my apologies; just don't complain about what's here. Just as a warning, I might also change Yukari's age if it comes down to it. This chapter might go a bit quickly so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, Prototype, or anything that may or may not be referenced. I do own this fic and the Gormim.

"Speech"  
_Thoughts_  
_Inner being to outer being_  
**Yokai/Jinchuuriki/Elemental form  
****Jutsu/Technique/Spell**

Chapter 1: When in doubt, get a hat

Between all other worlds of existence, there exists a world known as the Centerplane. It is, for the most part, home to an inter-dimensional group of warriors known collectively as the Gormim. Their mission in life was to go to the worlds of other stories and amass power. Well, that and cause havoc for those involved in said story. Included among the ranks of these warriors were several versions of Naruto Uzumaki. It is one of these versions that this story shall follow…

Naruto stood somewhere near the center of a vast library. Sitting across from him behind a desk was an ageless-looking, gray-haired man. This man was the de-facto leader of the Gormim, Storia Daisho, resident Narrator. "Do you know why you're here, Naruto?" Storia asked.

"In my defense, I'm not the one who turned the Ghiaccio region into a giant rainbow snow cone," the blond interjected, "Just sayin'."

The librarian rolled his eyes, though one might observe a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Duly noted," he deadpanned, "But no. You're here because you are wanted in a story."

Naruto was surprised. "Eh? Just me?"

"Yes. At least, at first. Your task will be to take the place of one Tsukune Aono and attend Yokai Academy." At the uncomprehending look on his 'subordinate's' face, he explained, "In that world, some Yokai attend a school while disguising themselves as humans."

"I think I see what you're talking about..." the blond young man mused, "But why would you send an old hand like me? Chimera would be a much better choice, no?"

Storia grimaced. "I think not. You know as well as I do that Chimera's sanity is a tenuous thing at best. Also, no matter his actions and abilities, he is human through and through. You, on the other hand, can keep a cooler head under pressure, you're likely to cause less trouble, or at least be able to solve your problems discreetly, and your..." he cleared his throat delicately, "Your _inhuman_ _condition_ would allow you to escape persecution, should you be accused of anything to the contrary."

Naruto pressed his tongue into his cheek as he thought, his rippled eyes narrow. "What abilities can I use?" he asked absently.

"Any of them. You are unrestricted, although your weaknesses will be amplified in exchange. Chakra, Biomass, Youki, all energies are usable. Youki in particular won't draw too much attention, since you'll be in a school full of demons anyway. By the way, Kina's gonna go back in the seal as well. She requested it."

"Kina?" asked Naruto, "Well, that's sweet of her. I can let her out if she wants, right? And what about Kurama, is he coming too?"

The gray-haired nodded, though he gained a bereaved expression at the second question.

The blond Blacklight rubbed his hands together in a businesslike manner. "Right, then! When do I leave?"

"Right now," Storia shrugged, **"All-Seeing Lexicon, Spell 35: Mesmer-eyes."**

Naruto's vision dissolved into a swirl of lights and colors. "That's...a terrible pun," he groaned, swaying drunkenly.

"Whatever. Go make a good story for me to write."

[An indeterminate amount of time later]

Naruto was rudely startled out of his doze by a sudden jolt, which hurled him out of the seat he was lying on.

**"Whoops, sorry 'bout that,"** Said a warped voice, **"I keep forgetting that pothole! My apologies if I woke you, Gorem-sama."**

Naruto looked around blearily. He was sitting on the bench inside a rather normal looking bus, which was empty except for himself and the driver, a mysterious man with a cap pulled low over his eyes and smoking a cigar. Outside the windows was near-total darkness. "Where are we?" he asked, adjusting his seat.

The man blew a ring of smoke. **"We're in a tunnel en route to Yokai Academy, where you are to be a student."**

"Yokai Academy...?" Naruto wracked his scrambled brain, "...School for Yokai disguised as humans, right?"

**"That is correct, Gorem-sama,"** the driver confirmed, **"Storia-sama informed me that you were to replace the main character of this world in order to differently handle the situations that arise."**

"Charming," Naruto muttered darkly. He looked down at himself. "Oh god, is this the uniform?" When his only reply was a chuckle, he let his head hit the window behind him. "Fantastic. I don't even have a hood. Oi, how did you even know that I'm a Gorem?"

He caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes beneath the cap in the mirror. **"Ah, don't tell anyone, but I'm from the Centerplane myself! It certainly helps, as this bus of mine goes to a number of places between the Human and Yokai Dimensions using fourth-dimensional tunnels."**

"If you say so," Naruto muttered, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. He was starting to feel uncomfortable from his lack of head-cover.

Suddenly, the bus was immersed in a bright, light, making Naruto shield his eyes with a curse. **"Oh, would you look at that, we're there already! By the way, you might want to disguise those eyes of yours. The humans in this world don't have ones like those."** The blond nodded wearily and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again, the right one was a deep blue, while the left one was brown. **"Hm...That's still a bit unusual, but perfectly alright."** The bus finally slowed to a stop. **"Anything else before we part ways?"**

Naruto glanced out the window at a cliff overlooking the sea. In the distance he could see a gothic-style building, which looked quite forbidding. "...Yeah," Naruto started, looking at the driver, "May I have your hat? This is unfamiliar territory and I'd rather not go out without something on my head."

**"Eh?"** The man looked taken aback, **"Oh yes, of course. Here,"** He took off his cap and tossed it to the teen, who promptly jammed it securely onto his head. **"Please take care of that, would you? I'm a bit fond of it."**

"Yeah...I'll certainly keep that in mind."

**"Seriously though, be careful,"** the driver leaned towards him, grinning eerily, **"Yokai Academy can be a real scary place!"**

Naruto grinned back. "That's just fine with me. I can be a real scary guy." He stepped off the bus, leaving the driver to roar with laughter.

"**Interesting,"** the bus driver chuckled to himself, taking a pull on his cigar, **"I get the feeling that guy will cause a huge stir around here."**

.

Naruto took a moment to breathe in the air and look around. There were dark storm clouds overhead, with a distant rumble of thunder. "Man, if I get rained on that'll just be annoying," Naruto muttered to himself, walking away from the bus toward the enormous mansion-like building, "I mean, I can probably waterproof myself, but I gotta bitch at something. Damn it Storia, why'd you do this to me? I know next to nothing about this world." _Hey Kina, you know anything?_ He asked his tenant.

_Um, I know a little,_ the fox-girl admitted, _Not that much in detail, but it's probably a good thing Hinata-chan is fine with sharing, if you know what I mean._

He did. _Ah. One of _those_ worlds, is it? Eh, I guess my stay here won't be too bad, then._ Never let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki didn't know how to look on the bright side, even when he felt like crap.

"Look out!" cried a female voice behind him.

_What the..._ he cracked open a rear eye to see what was going on, _Aw shit._ He turned to see a girl with pink hair on a bicycle careening toward him. "This just isn't my da-" The rest of the blond's complaint was cut off as the bike rammed into of him. Naruto stumbled but remained standing, until the girl pitched over the handlebars and slammed into his chest. He went down hard, sprawling on the ground. "Ow," he mumbled, lifting his head up and checking to see that his hat was still secure, "Anyone ever teach you how to use the brakes?"

The girl sat up, groaning. "I'm so sorry! I just felt really lightheaded for a second."

Naruto stood, helping her to her feet as he did so. He gave her a once-over; she had bright, bubblegum-pink hair down to her knees, large green eyes and pale skin. She wore the same dark green jacket that he did (though he rather thought she made it look good) and a short, patterned skirt, which revealed a pair of long, slender legs. As he turned his eyes north-ward, he noticed a black choker around her neck, from which dangled a stylized cross with a red stone at the center. This also served to bring attention away from the small amount of cleavage that she showed.

It took Naruto a second to realize that she was waiting for him to say something. He shook his head to clear it and smiled. "Ah, I'm alright, no need to worry, I'm pretty sturdy. Still, despite that, it's nice to meet you!" He held out a hand.

The girl blushed slightly and shook it briefly, a little disconcerted by the sudden change in subject. "Ah, I'm...Moka. Moka Akashiya. I'm really sorry I rammed into you like that!" she exclaimed, bowing.

"Mah, mah, it's fine," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "Like I said, it'd take more than a runaway bike to hurt-" he stopped as she put a finger to his cheek. It came away with blood. "Well," he amended dryly, "Permanently hurt me, anyway."

However, Moka did not seem to be fully paying attention. She stared at the blood on her finger, transfixed. She sniffed at it curiously, prompting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "Y-your blood..." she murmured, blushing, "Sorry, but it smells really good." Without warning she flung herself on him.

He stiffened as she nuzzled him with an odd, almost animalistic affection. "What-?" Naruto froze as he felt a sharp sting at the base of his neck.

Moka shivered as she drank deeply from the boy. As a vampire, she was no stranger to drinking human blood, but this Naruto-guy had some of the strongest-tasting blood she'd ever had. It was as if someone had taken the essence of multiple people and put it in one person, and it made her feel strangely warm. Finally, she detached her canine teeth from his artery and licked the wound, healing it over. She stepped back, feeling rather light-headed and sluggish. Moka also noted that his blood had a very bitter aftertaste to it. "Delicious..." she moaned, wiping the corner of her mouth.

Naruto just stared at her, his eye twitching slightly. _I'd say this takes the cake for 'most awkward first meeting,'_ he thought, watching her flushed, slightly vacant expression, _And is it me, or does she seem kinda turned on?_ What he didn't comment on was the fact that his virus didn't seem to have any effect on her. He'd sensed her ingesting it before some internal power destroyed it almost instantly. It seemed that she had an immunity to harmful blood-borne bacteria.

_No, no, I think I see it too,_ Kina answered, her voice slightly nasal sounding. If Naruto were to guess, she'd just had a nosebleed.

Moka finally got herself under control, her face now glowing crimson. _Oh my god, what did I just do? I only just met him and I sucked his blood! He must think I'm terrible...even though it did taste wonderful._

Said boy scratched the back of his head as he pondered what to say. "Man, if all Yokai girls are as forward as you, I might be in for a hell of a time here," he said finally.

"I-I'm really sorry," Moka mumbled, horribly embarrassed at making (To her mind) a horrible first impression, "It's just that I'm a vampire and your blood smelled so good I couldn't help myself..." She bowed her head in apology.

"It's fine! It's not like I lost anything important, though a little warning might have been nice," Naruto reassured her, "You know, I can't really say I've ever met a vampire before."

Moka looked hopeful. "So, you don't hate vampires?"

The blond shrugged. "Can't hate what I've never met. Anyway, maybe we should get going. It probably wouldn't do to be late on the first day of school."

She nodded and they began walking while Naruto picked up the fallen bike and carried it. As they reached the school, Moka suddenly said, "Oh! I almost forgot; may I know your name?"

Naruto cursed quietly. "Ah, I can't believe that I keep forgetting to introduce myself- dattebayo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be seeing you around, Moka-chan." With that, he abruptly set down the bike, turned and left, leaving her slightly confused.

"…Dattebayo?" she asked.

_That went well,_ he thought, _First few minutes here and I've already made a friend. Blood-sucking aside, she seems pretty nice._

_I think 'fine' is the word I'd use,_ Kina muttered.

_Oh, ha-ha._

_C'mon! Did you _see_ those legs?_

_Hard not to, with a skirt like that...damn it, you are such a pervert._

_You know you love me!_

_Never said I didn't._

(Later)

Naruto found himself somewhere he hadn't been in a long time: a classroom.

The teacher was a fairly attractive young woman with dirty blond hair (Which seemed to stick up in two places on top) who seemed to always have a small smile, along with closed eyes. "Hello there!" She said cheerfully, "I'm your teacher for this year, Shizuka Nekonome, though you're only allowed to call me Nekonome-sensei. I'd like to welcome you all to Yokai Academy!"

Naruto propped his head on his hand to listen to his new sensei. He was interested in learning what the score was, here.

"As you are all aware, this is a school for monsters. More specifically, it's where Yokai learn how to get by undetected in the human world."

That got Naruto's interest. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if the human world here was like the one back home. He resolved to ask the bus driver next time he saw him.

The cat-like woman continued, "So, one of the rules of this academy is that you _must_ maintain a human guise at _all times!_ You'll be punished if you reveal your true form to another student."

_That seems reasonable,_ Kina said thoughtfully, putting a hand to one of her foxy ears, _Although I think she should take her own advice._

Naruto looked down to see what the Kyuubi was talking about. A cat's tail was poking out from underneath the woman's skirt. He couldn't resist pointing it out. "Er, sensei? Your tail's showing."

Nekonome-sensei looked flustered and quickly hid her tail. Several boys snickered, causing her to hiss angrily at them, only to stop at a new voice.

A large boy with brown hair and piercings sneered, "Cooperation sounds so boring, though! Wouldn't it just be better to just go out there and eat all those worthless humans? Well, aside from the women, that is. They have _some_ use."

The tone of his voice left Naruto in no doubt what he was talking about. _If he does what I think he's thinking about, I'm gonna eat _him.

"Be that as it may, Saizo-san," the teacher replied with a subtle undercurrent of fury, "I doubt you'll find any humans at this academy. The Yokai and Human worlds are totally separate, and any human caught on the premises would be executed immediately."

Before Naruto could puzzle too much over this contradiction, there was a scuffle outside and the door slid open, a female voice saying breathlessly, "S-sorry! I got lost after the orientation and couldn't find the right room."

Naruto glanced around to see Moka Akashiya standing in the door, looking sheepish.

Almost immediately the males started staring at her.

"Holy shit, there are girls this hot at the academy? Score!"  
"I wonder if that pink hair is natural."  
"Now there's someone I wouldn't mind being my girlfriend."

Naruto face-palmed at these comments. _Dear lord, I'm stuck in a class full of Kibas!_

It seemed as if Moka was slightly hard of hearing, as she did not register the lecherous remarks. Instead, she spotted Naruto and made her way over to him, her long pink hair swishing behind her. "Ohayo, Naruto-san!" She said cheerfully.

He pushed up the brim of his hat in greeting. "Yo. Didn't think I'd see you again so soon, Moka-chan."

The vampire blushed, but sat down in the desk next to his when asked to.

Nearly every boy in the class glared jealously at Naruto, wondering who he was to already be so familiar with the beautiful girl. Naruto stared back at them expressionlessly, then smirked as if to say, 'Yeah, I'm awesome, wanna start something?' There was a surge of killing intent, which he was interested to note was laced with a weaker version of the Youki he was used to. Satisfied, he pulled his cap lower over his eyes and turned his attention back to the front of the room.

Moka watched her new friend out of the corner of her eye. She wondered what sort of monster he was, and why his blood tasted so good. She knew that the blood of different Yokai tasted differently to a vampire, but she'd never heard of a monster whose blood tasted like a thousand other peoples' all at once. She wondered if it had to do with his eyes being different colors. Was he a hybrid monster?

_Be careful around that one,_ her inner self said, _He looks like one who attracts trouble like a magnet. Not only that, but his blood also carries a lethal virus in it; if it were not for our vampiric nature, you might have become infected._

Well, that somewhat explained the bitter aftertaste in the blood. _Still, what sort of Yokai has a virus in their blood without being affected?_

Unbeknownst to the pink-haired girl, Naruto was also watching her, or rather her expression. If he was reading it correctly, she was trying to figure out what he was. _I wish her luck. Half the time even _I_ don't know what I am._

_She looks like Sakura, doesn't she?_ Kina mused quietly.

_How do you figure that?_

_Come on!_ She exclaimed in exasperation, _Long pink hair, green eyes? Any of those ring a bell?_

Naruto conceded those similarities. _Unlike Sakura, though, she actually has a nice personality, even if she does suck my blood. That, and she actually has a nice figure._

_I'll say._

_I believe you already did so,_ thought the blond with a roll of his eyes.

(After class)

Naruto looked around as he walked down the halls, admiring the architecture. _This is nothing like the academy back home._

"Hello, Naruto-san!" Said Moka, running up to him.

Naruto stopped to let her catch up, then kept walking. "Hello, Moka-chan" he said, "So, how do you like this place?" He wasn't meaning to be short, but he couldn't really think of anything worth saying.

The young vampire took it in stride. "I really like it here! Everyone here's so friendly. It's much different from my old school."

He quickly seized the opportunity to ask, "Oh yeah? What was it like?"

Moka's face darkened, but before she could say anything, a shadow loomed over them. "Hey there, Moka-chan." It was the same brown-haired boy from before. "The name's Saizo Komiya."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Saizo-san!" she chirped, instantly brightening. She indicated Naruto, who was giving Saizo a look of deep dislike, "This is my friend Naruto!"

Saizo sneered at him. "A pleasure," he said, with a note of derision hinting otherwise. "So, tell me," in a flash he'd grabbed Naruto and lifted him into the air, "What's a beauty like you doing with a guy like this?"

"N-Naruto!" gasped Moka, horrified.

The blond boy in question barely reacted to being hoisted up. He merely raised an eyebrow at the larger boy's actions. "I reiterate," he said, glancing at Moka, "Are all Yokai this forward with their emotions?"

Saizo got a tick mark on his temple, irked that this wimpy looking guy was ignoring him. With a growl, he hurled Naruto away bodily. Taken by surprise, Naruto grunted as he crashed into the wall and slid down. "Are you alright?" Moka asked frantically. She rushed over and helped him up as Saizo smirked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto muttered, rubbing at his back, "Just surprised." _Not bad. This guy's stronger and faster than I expected. I must be getting soft in my old age or something._

Moka was feeling a little disconcerted. Her new friend had just been thrown into a hard wall, but was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Come on!" said friend grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along.

Saizo continued to sneer after the retreating couple. _You can't stay away from me forever, Moka-chan._ He licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue. However, a twinge of pain made him look down. There was a long cut going along his forearm. "That bastard!"

Naruto, it seemed, had cut the boy when he was being thrown.

(Elsewhere)

"That was scary…" Moka sighed, "Are you sure you're alright, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded absently, examining the bloodstained spike he'd used to cut Saizo. "Yep. I told you, I'm pretty sturdy. 'Sides, I probably got him worse than he got me." He showed her the spike.

_Where did he get that from?_ the young vampire thought to herself, taking it gingerly. It was a rather crude thing, made of a rust-red substance with a rough texture. The tip, however, was quite sharp, as was evident by the blood that streaked it. She sniffed it out of curiosity.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched as the girl gagged and handed the spike back to him. "Not to your liking, I take it," he teased, making the object dissolve back into biomass.

"Ugh, no. It smells like mud." Moka blew her nose into a handkerchief to try and get the smell out of her senses. "A vampire would have to be desperate to drink that! It says something about what kind of monster he is."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? What does my blood say about me, then?" he asked

She thought for a while. "I don't know. I've never tasted blood like it before. It's really unique, but sooo good!" Her eyes glazed over as she eyed his neck, as if resisting the temptation to bite into him. Then she snapped out of it and asked, "So, Naruto-kun, what sort of monster are you?"

Naruto paused for a second before scratching at his hair under the cap. "Hm…I'm not sure if I can tell you. Yokai Academy has a rule against telling someone what you are, like you did."

"Oh!" Moka flinched, "I didn't hear about that! Sorry I asked such a thing."

But the heterochromic blond merely waved her off. "Nah, nah, it's fine. I think the bigger rule is that you can't reveal your true form in the school."

"Oh, that's not a problem for me," the young vampire said with relief. She indicated her chest. "Do you see this?"

Naruto thought Moka was talking about her breasts, which were shown by the minor amount of cleavage her shirt provided. "Yeah, it's…pretty nice," he conceded.

"Indeed. This Rosary seals my true form, as well as my full power. Apparently only a certain person can remove it; even I can't take it off."

Naruto was confused for a second. Then he realized that Moka was talking about the cross around her neck. His face turned bright red; he'd just made a complete fool out of himself. _Of course she meant the Rosary! Idiot! What the hell was I thinking!_ "S-so, I guess you can already pass for a human already, right?" he asked, trying to divert attention from himself.

A melancholy look came over Moka's face. "I…I don't like humans," she said quietly.

Cue confusion. "Eh? What brought this on?"

She looked down at her feet. "I…I went to a human middle school a few years. Everybody always stayed away from me and laughed at me behind my back. I was the crazy girl who believed she was a vampire. I found myself wishing that I didn't exist. Why did I have to be so strange?"

Naruto felt something like kinship in the dejected girl. She too knew what it was like to be shunned and lonely because of everyone around her, albeit the circumstances and intensity were different. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise as he softly said, "Guess I have to share my story as well, eh?" He took a moment to organize his thoughts. "The first thing you should know is that I'm not even from this world. I was born in an alternate universe."

"An…alternate universe?" Moka asked, stunned. So, her friend was an alien?

"Yeah. Not only that, but the world wasn't divided between humans and Demons. The number of Yokai back home was extremely small. One of those Demons was involved in nearly destroying my village on the night I was born. My parents were among the casualties. Due to the circumstances, I grew up shunned, ignored, belittled, even beaten by the villagers."

The pink-haired girl gasped, tears in her eyes. "That's horrible! How can anyone treat a child like that?"

"Humans are capable of many things," Naruto said lowly, "Both terrible and wonderful. The leader of the village, the Hokage, always cared for me. Or at least, he made sure that I had a place to live and some money to buy food with. But the villagers always went out of their way to overcharge me for everything but the worst food and clothing, and I went hungry a lot. For a lot of my early life, the number people who cared whether I lived or died could be counted on one hand. But," He looked up at her with a small smile beneath his mismatched eyes, "I can honestly say that I don't hate humans."

Moka was stunned. "B-but why not?" she asked, "Surely humans are evil, if they would shun a child?"

"Not always," he replied patiently, "There are humans who are cruel, yes, but not necessarily without reason. And besides that, there are many humans who are innocent and don't deserve to be labeled with the others."

At these words, Moka had a pensive expression. "Can I think about what you said? It's just, I've always been taught that humans were the enemy of all demonkind, that they were all evil."

"Trust me, the feeling is quite mutual," Naruto muttered bitterly, "But, I can see your point. See you later, Moka-chan."

When the vampire had left, Naruto sighed. "You know, it's not polite to spy on someone without even saying hi, Seito-san."

The large boy growled as he loomed over the blond. "My name is Saizo, bastard!"

"Yeah?" Naruto drawled, not even bothering to look around, "Well, what do you want, Saizo-bastard?"

Saizo clenched his fist, causing the cut on his arm to throb. "I want you to stay away from Moka-chan," he threatened, "I've already decided that she's mine!"

"Hm…let me think about that. No."

Once again Naruto was lifted into the air by the Yokai. He noticed that the arm holding him was now bulging and growing larger than normal. "I'm only gonna tell you once, punk. If you don't leave Moka-chan to me, I'll just remove you, got it?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Right. Like I'm afraid of some wannabe rapist who needs to transform just to threaten me. No dice, Saizo-bastard."

Saizo snarled, incensed, "That's it!" He reared back with an enlarged fist, ready to pummel Naruto into oblivion. However, there was a puff of smoke and Saizo's fist hit only a log. "What the-?"

"I'm not gonna fall for that twice," grumbled a voice. Naruto reappeared in a crouch; he spun and kicked Saizo's legs out from under him. "Honestly. I may be getting rusty, but I'm not bad enough to get caught completely by surprise," he continued as the bully hit the ground. Before Saizo could do more than grunt, Naruto wound up and threw a punch, slamming into his stomach with enough force to crack the ground, as well as knock all the air out of his lungs. "Hmm…good thing you're tougher than you look, otherwise that might have killed you," Naruto said, partly to himself as he wandered away from the nearly unconscious Saizo, "Now, where do you get something to eat around here? I hope they have ramen; that'd be perfect…"

_Bastard…_thought Saizo hazily, _I'll get you for this…Uzumaki!_

(Later)

Moka spent a long time thinking over what Naruto had said. For many years, her father had taught her that humans were the enemy, that they couldn't be trusted with anything, let alone befriended. Yet Naruto said that, despite having cruelty, humans could be good. That they could not really be classified as either good or evil as a species. _I guess Yokai are the same,_ she thought, _There are both good ones and bad ones…_

Her stomach growled at her, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. She went to find the cafeteria. _Maybe I'll find Naruto there._ For some reason, thinking of the blond boy made her face heat up. _Maybe he'll let me drink more of that delicious blood of his!_ Moka thought happily.

However, as she walked through graveyard by the dormitories, Saizo stumbled over, his breathing labored. "Found you, Moka-chan!" he rasped, his eyes bloodshot, "Now that that bastard Uzumaki isn't here to take you away, I can take you as mine."

_His?_ asked Moka's inner self, incensed, _Does this cretin think himself worthy of an S-class vampire! Were I free of this seal, I would show him his place!_

The normal Moka, however, could do nothing but watch in horror as Saizo seemed to explode out of his shirt. He grew larger and larger, his skin becoming ridged and spiked as his muscles bulged. Oddly enough, his face didn't change that much, it just got slightly uglier. **"This is my true form!"** Saizo boasted, **"I'm an Orc! And now I'm gonna take you, Moka-chan!"**

The young vampire backed up until she hit a tree. As she was now, she had no chance of defeating this monster. Her best bet would be to try and escape. She made to run past the Orc, but he shot his surprisingly long tongue at her. The slimy appendage wrapped around her leg and jerked her off her feet, whipping her around to slam into a tree. "No…" she whimpered, barely able to move from a lack of breath and pain. Moka began to feel fear as Saizo lifted her limp body in his hands. His long tongue snaked from his mouth as he grinned. **"It's been a while since I had a girl with a body like yours,"** he said loudly, **"I'm gonna enjoy using you to my heart's content!"** Even as he moved to tear Moka's jacket, Saizo froze as a feeling of menace suddenly bore down on him. **"W-what the-!"** He looked around to see who was there.

It was Naruto. He had heard the shouts and come to see what was happening. If there was one thing he had on Saizo, it was discretion. "What the hell's going on?" he growled, "Moka-chan, what's this guy doing?"

"H-he said he was going to…"

"**Uzumaki…"** growled Saizo, a maddened look in his eye, **"Why the hell do you keep popping up when I'm having my fun?"**

The blond frowned. "He said he was what going to what, Moka-chan?" he asked evenly, ignoring the giant monster. The look on her face was enough to let him guess. "I see…" he murmured, pulling the brim of his cap down as his tone turned icy. **"I see."**

Now it was Saizo's turn to back up at the suddenly oppressive feeling coming from the shorter boy. _What the hell?_ he thought furiously, _Can he really be this strong?_ He unconsciously loosened his grip and dropped Moka.

Naruto moved with surprising speed across the distance between them and caught Moka in his arms. Moka blushed at finding herself held in his strong arms, even as he carried her to a tree and set her down. "You alright, Moka-chan?" he asked.

"I...yes," she stammered, "I'm alright."

Her inner self raged, _I'll kill that son of a bitch! How dare he think to use me for his own sick pleasures!_

Naruto cocked his head, as if he'd heard something. "Hey, do you want to fight him?" he asked the girl, indicating Saizo, "I get the feeling you could beat him without that rosary."

"Well, I probably could," Moka replied thoughtfully, feeling calm despite herself, "But I can't pull it off by myself; someone else has to do it."

Saizo was getting tired of being ignored. He shot out his tongue and caught the blond's arm with it. Naruto glanced at the offending appendage for a moment, annoyed, then jerked his arm out of its grip. As he did so, however, his hand caught the cross hanging from the vampire's neck and snapped it off its chain. "Ah, shit," he winced, "Sorry about that. I'll try and fix it later if you come by-"

Youki exploded off of Moka, knocking Naruto onto his backside, mid-word. As he watched, the dark energy took the form of a swarm of bats, which swirled through the air with insistent shrieks. As they cleared, Moka stood tall, scowling down at Naruto with scarlet eyes. Her now-silvery hair flowed in the wind as she sighed and stretched. **"I suppose I should thank you,"** she said grudgingly, **"I wanted to defeat this brute myself."**

"I know," Naruto shrugged, "I heard you say as much from inside the rosary."

Saizo took a step back as Moka turned to him. _No way! One of the legendary, S-Class Vampires! I can feel the power coming from her…_ His lips curled back in a snarl. **"Don't think I'll just back down!"** he roared. He charged at the pair, arms up.

"Might want to dodge that," Naruto muttered apprehensively.

"_**You**_** might,"** scoffed Moka. She glared venomously at the approaching Saizo. **"You..."** she growled, walking forward to meet him, **"You thought you could get away with trying to sully a vampire, a Yokai far above your station?"** As the towering monster bore down on her, her strides lengthened until she was running flat out. **"Know your place!"** she yelled. She performed a perfect high kick straight to his jaw, her powerful legs sending him flying away. Saizo crashed into a nearby rock and slid down, unconscious from that one hit.

The vampire turned from her downed adversary with a toss of her hair and walked back to the blond. Naruto was staring at her, her rosary still held limply in his hand. "That was…pretty cool," he said distantly, though his mismatched eyes narrowed. In her true form, the heterochromic blond could feel a great deal of power in her. To be honest, it was starting to make him feel a little hungry. Tentatively, he offered the cross. "Sorry about breaking this. I can fix it if you want."

Moka shook her head and took it. **"That won't be necessary."** She moved to put the rosary back on its chain, but stopped, giving him a once over. **"You're a strange one, Naruto Uzumaki,**" she informed him, **"I don't think I've ever met a monster like you before. It seems that my 'Outer' self has taken a liking to your blood, and on that count I can agree. It's certainly unlike any blood I've ever tasted. Tell me,"** Her red eyes narrowed, **"What sort of monster are you?"**

"I get the feeling I'm going to be asked that quite a lot," Naruto sighed, "I am what's known as a Blacklight."

"**I've never heard of it."**

He shrugged. "I'd be surprised if you had. It probably doesn't exist in this world, and it's pretty rare even in my home world."

The silvery-haired girl frowned even as she inexplicably reattached her rosary. **"But what is it? What is a Blacklight? What** are _you?"_

As the ends of her hair darkened to pink, Naruto merely smiled. Though he still looked like his teen self, the way his cap shaded his eyes contrived to make him look suddenly mysterious. "Well…if you must take away something from this today, you could say that…" his eyes briefly turned a bright green, with cross-shaped slit pupils, "I'm a new kind of monster. For now, that's all you need know, Moka-chan."

.

**AN**: Title drop! Yes, I _did_ just go there. So, here's the first chapter of my new fic, CoG: A New Kind of Monster. Sorry if it seems a little rushed in places, but I wanted to get this first chapter over with. Anyway, if you want an explanation, please read my other fic, CoG: Naruto's Other Tenant. This fic is a sort of sequel to it, though CoG: NOT is not complete yet. As such, there will be spoilers, though I'll try to keep them to a minimum. Also, I'm going to warn you now. Naruto is going to _extremely_ powerful, whether or not it's godlike or overpowered is your opinion. I will keep writing regardless. Also, I may end up crossing this over with other universes, such as Okami and Homestuck. Like CoG: NOT, this fic will be a harem, though a bit larger than R+V canon. What with the mass-purge going on here, I can only hope my fics won't be deleted for the violence I'm planning.

And now for my Author Summary:  
1. The Gormim are my OCs. They are capable of traveling between dimensions, where they insert themselves into stories and collect powers. They are powerful Elementals, primarily. They may or may not show up in this.  
2. Kina is my name for the femKyuubi in CoG: NOT. Kurama is Kina's other half.  
3. The 'Chimera' they mentioned is an alternate version of Naruto. He is also mentioned briefly in a chapter of CoG: NOT.  
4. Storia uses multiple types of magic.  
5. Since canon has not come up with an explanation for the bus driver, I did. He comes from the Centerplane, the same realm of existence as the Gormim.  
6. Wearing a hat is one of this Naruto's quirks. He has quite a few; in this case, he becomes uncomfortable when he does not have something on top of his head.  
7. Naruto has eyes on the back of his head. He won't really use them much, but they're there.  
8. The reason Naruto's blood tastes the way it does ties into the nature of his abilities.  
9. Naruto has a powerful virus in his body, but in my story, it makes sense that vampires can avoid contracting blood-borne diseases.  
10. Kina is a pervert. Just in general.  
11. Kiba was bashed quite a bit in CoG: NOT. Might as well mention that.  
12. God, I hate Saizo. Moreover, I hate writing him. God riddance to bad rubbish.  
13. If Yokai Academy is for promoting relations between demons and humans, why do they execute humans who get in? Seriously…  
14. Naruto gets caught off guard by Saizo but cuts him a biomass spike. He hasn't seen that much action for a while, so his situational awareness is a little lacking.  
15. Naruto gives Moka an abridged version of his back-story, but tells her humans are not inherently evil.  
16. He is also avoiding telling her that he was originally human, making her think he is of demonic descent. This, of course, will be corrected later.  
17. Yeah, Naruto was more than capable of taking Saizo down, but I kinda wanted to stick to canon a little, so I had Naruto remove the rosary.  
18. How the hell does Moka just stick that thing back on?

Well that's all from me for now. See you next chapter. Dunno what I'll update/upload. Just so you know, I have NOT abandoned CoG: NOT, no pun intended. I won't abandon it either, I'm just working on other stuff at the moment.

North South out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now I need to write chapter two. My brain is so full of imaginings that I feel kinda feverish. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Prototype, Rosario+Vampire, or any other recognizable fandoms referenced in this fic. I do, however, own the fic itself and any OCs that may or may not appear in it.

"Speech"  
_Thoughts  
__Inner being to outer being_  
**Bijuu/Jinchuuriki/Yōkai form  
****Jutsu/Technique**

Chapter 2: When Charm fails…receive Friendship? A big rivalry momentarily presents itself.

A week passed at Yōkai Academy for Naruto. Compared to how he was used to his old life being, things were moving rather slowly, all things considered. Still, it was nice to be able to wake up in a bed without someone banging on his door for a mission or a meeting.

Truthfully, he found the classes here quite interesting. Though he hadn't become interested in academics until later in his first life, he liked the pace of the lessons. As he had suspected, the Human World in this universe was much different from his own, and he loved learning about how things worked there. The technology they had was much more advanced than anything he had known in his own world. Well except for Carlos, but he was a Gorem of Technology, so he didn't count.

As he walked to the main building with the throng of students, he noticed girls around him giving him sly looks and giggling to themselves. He sighed imperceptibly; it seemed he'd somehow managed to gather a slight fan club. He wasn't sure if it was because if they were attracted to his looks or his mellow demeanor, but it had happened. On the other hand, most of the guys regarded him with jealousy and spite. It really was irritating to the Blacklight, and one of the few downsides to being a teenager again.

"Naruto!" called female voice.

He turned, grinning slightly. _There are upsides, of course,_ he thought.

Moka Akashiya came running up to him, smiling brightly. Nearly every nearby student stopped to stare at her in awe. Naruto tried not to laugh at the increased jealousy that the males were sending his way. Though it had only been about a week, Moka was already considered the most beautiful girl at the Academy.

The young Vampire shifted her grip on her school bag. "Good morning, Naruto," she said cheerfully, falling into step with him.

"Morning, Moka-chan," Naruto acknowledged with equal cheer, "So, ready for another day of learning about the human world?"

She grimaced slightly at the slight dig at her prejudices (Somehow making it still look pretty), before smiling back and saying, "Will you give me your blood if I say yes?" she asked cheekily.

"Heh, and people say I had a one track mind," he chuckled. He tilted his head, exposing his neck. "Drink up, then. This is the only one you get today, though."

For the past week or so, Moka was always asking to drink Naruto's blood. Even with her apparent Vampire immunity, Naruto was firm in allowing her only one drink per day. He didn't want to accidentally infect her. A Blacklight made from a human was bad enough, a Vampire-Blacklight would likely be disastrous. Even if he could focus on not infecting someone, mistakes could still happen.

So he grit his teeth and let Moka sink hers into his neck. He actually felt some killing intent being directed at him as the pink-haired girl sucked at his blood. He was starting to feel lightheaded when she finally detached herself and gave him one more small lick.

Moka leaned against his side with a quiet moan and a blissful expression. "Oh my…I think I'm addicted to your blood," she said contemplatively.

_There are better things of his to get addicted to,_ said Kina with a perverted giggle.

_She can't hear you,_ Naruto pointed out dryly.

The fox-girl shrugged. _So? It doesn't make it any less true._

Behind a nearby tree, a girl with blue hair watched them, a glint of mischief in her eyes. _So, that's the one…Uzumaki Naruto._

[Later]

"Ah, that was a good lesson!" yawned Naruto, stretching as he and Moka walked out of the classroom, "To think they've actually managed to make a map of the whole world…humans really are something."

Moka yawned too, though out of boredom. "It's not that much of a big deal," she grumbled. Having been to the Human World herself, she already knew much of what was being taught in class.

"Aw, don't be such a downer, Moka-chan," he chided teasingly, "Just think, there's so many places to go and all those different cultures to experience!"

The pink-haired girl just shook her head exasperatedly. "You find the weirdest details interesting. There are lots of humans, big deal."

"That's just your prejudices speaking," Naruto retorted lightheartedly, "Come on, lighten up a little."

She merely stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to sigh.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were seated on a bench. Naruto had managed to procure a can of juice from a nearby vending machine and was drinking it in silence.

Kina chose that moment to speak up. _Hm...I just had a thought._

_Clearly._

_Don't sass me! I'm just wondering if there are any Yoko or Kitsune at the school._

Naruto took the can away from his mouth thoughtfully. _Fair point. Wonder how that would go._ He frowned. _Hm, actually, it probably wouldn't be too bad, unless everybody finds out that you 'n Kurama live in my gut._

A sudden giggle made him look around. Moka blushed and looked away. "Ah- sorry, it's nothing. The way you were sitting, looking all broody like that with a can of juice, it was kind of funny."

"Oh really?" asked Naruto playfully, a smirk starting on his face.

"Mm," she nodded, not seeing his expression, "Like an old man."

Naruto's face fell comically, becoming gloomy in an instant. "Well you don't have to rub it in," he muttered, suddenly sullen. _Just because I'm old doesn't mean I have to look like it!_

_Aww, is Naru-kun sensitive about his age?_ Crooned Kina in a teasing voice.

_Shut it, you. You're way older than I am._

The fox girl wagged her finger admonishingly at him from inside his head. _No, I'm old enough that age difference means nothing, while you..._

Moka became worried as she saw Naruto's dark expression. "Naruto?" she asked.

"Ah, what?" Naruto shook himself, looking slightly confused, "Sorry, miles away."

The pink-haired girl jumped at the sudden change in countenance. "It-it's nothing," she stammered.

He merely shook his juice can, to see if there was any left, before draining the last of it in one go. "Well, I'm off," he said curtly, "See ya later." He wandered away, lost in thought.

…_What the hell?_ thought Moka.

(Elsewhere)

"Eiya," sighed Naruto as he walked. He was in the forest at the edge of the school grounds, "This whole story thing Storia's got me doing is a real chore, dattebayo. Nothing exciting's happened since I got here, 'sides that whole thing with that Saizo creep and seeing Moka's true form. How am I supposed to create an interesting story when there's nothing interesting around?"

"H…help!"

_Hark! I hear the voice of a wild plot-device!_ laughed Kina, _A female one, by the sound of it! Maybe she's just as cute as Moka. With your luck, it's pretty likely._

Naruto rolled his eyes as he took off running in the of the voice. _Kina my dear, I do think you take a mite too much pleasure in this._

_What, and you don't?_

Within seconds, Naruto found the owner of the voice; he had to fight not to gape openly at her. Kneeling on the forest floor was a girl with short, cyan hair. Her eyes were a dusty violet and wide with distress. She wore a short skirt and yellow sweater that accentuated a pair of some of the largest breasts he'd ever seen on a girl. _Well, in this world, anyway,_ he corrected himself automatically. "Hey, you alright?"

_I'd say she's more than alright!_ Kina was positively drooling over the girl.

He had to fight to resist rolling his eyes. _Cool it, vix. You can fantasize about her later._

"Sorry," the girl said meekly, "I just felt really light-headed all of a sudden. Good thing you happened by!"

"I suppose…" Naruto agreed, slightly confused, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. May I ask who you are?"

The blue-haired smiled and bowed, causing a slight bounce in her chest, which drew Naruto's eye briefly like a magnet. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I'm Kurono Kurumu. Thank you for the assistance."

He shrugged, still eyeing her. There was something off about the girl, though she seemed nice enough. "Well, nice to meet you too, Kurumu-chan. Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing all the way out here?"

Kurumu blushed slightly at the compliment, but smirked. "Perhaps I was hoping to charm a handsome boy like yourself."

Caught off guard, Naruto blinked at her, not sure how to respond to that. "…Well, if it were anyone but me, you'd probably have succeeded with your breasts alone." Inwardly, he winced at the brazen comment, but to his surprise, she only seemed to swell with pride.

"Oh, so you _did_ notice!" she hefted the large mounds, causing Naruto to make a choked noise, "You're the first male to not drool over me from the get-go."

"I can imagine," he deadpanned, getting himself under control. In reality, while he was impressed with her breasts, he was only outwardly acting the part of a hormonal teenager, "I assure you, though, I'm practically salivating on the inside." _Or at least Kina is. She counts, right?_

_Hey, this is_ my_ libido, use your own!_

Kurumu giggled, again setting off a reaction from her breasts. "You're pretty funny. I haven't met anyone like you before."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I like to think I'm _somewhat_ unique, dattebayo." He grimaced as his verbal tick kicked in. "It's not that funny," he told the laughing girl sullenly.

She stopped quickly, but there was still a smirk on her face. "I'd say you're pretty unique with a quirk like that," she said, mockingly. Naruto growled at her half-heartedly, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked, still smiling as he looked away with a grunt, "Here," she suddenly took his hand and placed it on her breast.

Naruto's eyes widened as the cloth-covered, fleshy orb made contact with his palm. He squeezed it reflexively, drawing a moan from the blue-haired girl, distantly marveling at the warm, soft, firm feeling filling his hand. Finally, he looked up at Kurumu, stunned that she would let a complete stranger grope her like this. As he thought this, he realized where his hand was and quickly withdrew it, making Kurumu look disappointed. "You weren't kidding, were you? You really were trying to charm a guy by coming out here," Naruto said.

"Of course!" she huffed, "I was being serious. Would you say it's working?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but had to think about it a moment. "To be honest, I actually like your personality the most. Talking to you is pretty easy, and kinda…exciting," she smiled proudly at this as he continued, "I'll admit, I think you're really pretty, though I'm not exactly a good judge, 'cause I find a lot of girls cute, but…" He trailed off at the look on her face and chuckled. "Heh, sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Truth is, I don't know if I'm charmed or not, but I'm gonna say not."

"Drat," Kurumu muttered. She sighed and pouted at him. "You're definitely not like any guy I've met before. But this always works…"

Naruto asked "What does?"

She suddenly sidled up to him, molding herself to his chest and gazing up at him. "This," she said, her suddenly glowing. A rippling violet wave spread from her eyes to his. **"Naruto-kun…please leave Moka to be with me!"**

For a split second, it seemed to work; Naruto's mismatched eyes momentarily glazed over as Kurumu's Charm took effect. Then, to her shock, the irises turned a bright scarlet, with three tomoe orbiting the pupil. He blinked, then smirked down at the blue-haired girl. "Sorry Kurumu-chan, but you can't get me with that. I'm pretty much immune to mind control. Besides, I can't just leave Moka-chan, my conscience wouldn't allow it."

"W-what?" Kurumu backed away, paling, "No male can resist a Succubus' charm!"

He tilted his head in curiosity. "A Succubus? Is that what you are?" He paused. "…Are they those types of demons that seduce people?"

Even against her panic, Kurumu sweatdropped. "You don't know what a Succubus is?"

"Nope. Sorry, but I was raised in a human village where demons weren't exactly a hot topic. Still learning, though." He smiled embarrassedly at his admitted ignorance. "So, still want to be friends?"

Once more Kurumu was absolutely stunned. "What?! You still…with me…but…what?" She couldn't understand why this guy, who she'd tried and failed to Charm to her will, didn't already despise her.

Naruto merely shrugged. "Well, yeah, you did try to make me stop being friends with Moka-chan, which I'll admit is not cool. But at the same time, I don't really sense any dark or hostile emotions from you. Selfish, maybe," Kurumu glanced away, "But I'm hardly going to blame you for that; everyone is selfish for something, myself most of all. Also," his eyes softened and he put a hand on her shoulder, "I can see that you're really lonely and don't have too many friends. I know what that's like. So," he removed his hand and held it in front of her, "Friends?"

Kurumu stared, wide-eyed. _This boy…_ she thought, _He really means it. He wasn't affected by my powers, but he still…_ Her heart gave a sudden lurch, and she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She took his hand in both of hers and looked up at him, smiling. "I…I'd like that a lot," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

For a moment, as Naruto looked down at her, he saw another blue-haired girl in her place. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Hey. Don't cry, 'kay?"

She huffed and wiped her eyes. "Who's crying?" she asked, smirking at him.

He said nothing but smiled wider and took a step away. "I gotta go. I'll be seeing you around, alright?"

"Will you be with her?" asked Kurumu, looking suddenly sulky.

He merely raised an eyebrow and frowned at her. "Of course. She's my friend too. See ya, Kuru-chan!"

She grumbled but remained silent. Once the boy was gone, though, her face flushed and she put a hand to her chest. "Uzumaki…Naruto-kun," she murmured, feeling her heart throbbing, "He doesn't hate me…he shrugged off the charm like it was nothing, but he still… Could this be what Mother told me about? Is he…?"

(Next day)

"Ohayō, Moka-chan!"

"Ah!" the pink-haired Vampire looked around and saw her blond friend approaching. "Naruto! Good morning." There was a chorus of mutinous muttering from the various other males in the hall, who were wishing they could be greeted by such a pretty girl.

The heterochromic smiled, then glanced away, suddenly looking guilty. "Er…I'm…sorry for running out on you yesterday. I don't really have an excuse for that."

Moka blinked. "Oh. I-I don't really mind too much, it's fine! I mean, it's not like you meant to hurt me or anything."

"Right…" Naruto laughed, though there was a slightly nervous quality to it. "By the way, while I was walking, I, erm, met this other girl and I seem to have suddenly become friends with her." By this time the two of them were passing by the inner staircase

"Oh?" a suspicious gleam came into the pink-ette's eye. "And who is this girl?"

Before he could answer, there was a cry of "Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Something blue and yellow flew from out of nowhere and latched onto his back. Naruto stumbled forward in shock as two immensely large and soft objects were suddenly pressed into his head.

"Eh, what?!" Naruto floundered about in surprise, completely bewildered.

For Moka, who was used to seeing Naruto take everything in stride, this sight of him confused and wide-eyed was very funny indeed and she started to laugh. At least until one of his flailing hands landed on one of her breasts and squeezed.

Somewhere in the back of his head, (the part that Kurumu was smothering with her own magnificent mammaries), Naruto thought, _Huh. Kinda firm and perky._ Then he came back to his senses and saw just whose boob he was grabbing, and the red face above it. "Uh oh."

"KYAAAH!" Thoroughly embarrassed, Moka kicked him in the chin. The other boys cheered, both because their hated enemy was being beaten up, and also because the kick gave them a spectacular flash of her pink panties. "No! Don't look!" she screamed at them, quickly pushing her skirt back down.

Kurumu, meanwhile, had jumped off of Naruto before he was kicked, then ran to where he landed. "Oh my god, Naruto-kun! Are you okay?!"

The blond sat up, grimacing and checking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. "Think I bit my tongue…" he muttered. The blue-haired girl face-faulted, even as Moka ran over.

"Are you alright?" she asked frantically, "I'm really sorry, Naruto!"

Naruto waved her off. "Nah, I'm fine. I've had worse. Good thing it wasn't your true form, or I might've lost my head entirely, ne?" He laughed, though neither girl joined in. They were too busy glaring at each other. "Oh yeah, Moka-chan, this is Kurono Kurumu, the girl I told you about. Kurumu-chan, you obviously know Akashiya Moka."

Moka blinked. "Aren't you that girl who wanted to turn all the boys in the school into her personal harem?"

Kurumu looked suddenly nervous, while the boys in the background rocketed back with nosebleeds.

Naruto on the other hand laughed. "Really, Kuru-chan? What, were you planning on hypnotizing _all_ of them?"

"Maybe," mumbled the Succubus, shooting Moka a venomous look, "B-but I've changed! There's only one person who-"

"Oh damn, we're gonna be late!" Naruto said suddenly, jumping up, "Sorry Kuru-chan, could you finish that later? C'mon, Moka-chan!"

Kurumu's eyebrow twitched as her 'Chosen One' and the other girl ran off. "…God damn it." She looked around at all the other people in the hall. "What?" she asked grumpily.

(Later)

"Okay, even I'll admit that was boring," Naruto grumbled to Moka as they left the classroom.

"Told you," she said, though her face suggested that her heart wasn't in the pseudo-banter. "Um, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking…how did you meet Kurumu-san?"

He scratched his chin. "Well, after I, um, walked away from you, I met her in the forest. She said she'd collapsed from light-headedness, though she later admitted she was just trying to attract and ensnare guys."

Moka stumbled in shock. "She just admitted it to you? And you became friends with her anyway?!"

"Yes," he said simply, "I mean, she also tried hypnotizing me or something, but that didn't work either.

The Vampire's eye twitched slightly. "You're a little too forgiving, Naruto."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Well, at my age I can afford to be," he said.

Moka frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused, "You're the same age as me, aren't you?"

"Er, right!" he agreed quickly, "Right, I'm sixteen…like you…let's go get lunch, shall we?"

The speed at which he changed subject was rather suspicious to the pink-haired girl, but she ignored it and said, "You go on ahead."

Naruto paused and glanced at her, but after sensing only some uneasiness, he shrugged and patted her on the shoulder. "Alright, try not to wait too long, or they'll run out of tomatoes or whatever it is that Vampires actually eat."

Despite her preoccupying thoughts, she sweat-dropped. "I don't eat tomatoes," she muttered at his retreating back, "Geez, even after a week he doesn't know my eating habits."

_His density is the least of your problems,_ said the voice in her Rosary, _that Kurono girl is obviously a Succubus. They always tend to latch onto young men to drain them dry. No doubt she's set her sights on the Blacklight boy._

_Whatever that even is,_ she thought, _Though he did say he was able to resist her hypnosis…_

"Hey." Moka jumped and looked around. The self-same girl was walking towards her, looking decidedly displeased. "You," she growled, walking right the girl and pointing accusatorily at her, "You hurt my Destined One."

Well, that was direct. The pink-haired girl blinked. "Your what?"

There was another aggravated growl. "My Destined One! All Succubi have a certain person who they're destined to be with above all others. Naruto-kun's mine, and you hurt him for no reason!"

"Wh-what?" Moka stammered, taken aback by such bluntness, "What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, Kurumu reminded her, "Uh, you kicked him in the face! You could've really hurt him!"

"But he said he was fine!" Moka defended herself, "And he g-groped me!"

"Oh, 'cause that's such a good reason to try and give him a concussion; he groped you by accident," the blue-haired scoffed sarcastically, "Jeez, what kind of friend does that to a guy who lets them suck his blood for free?"

A shudder ran up Moka's spine and she blushed. "H-his blood just tastes so good," she murmured bashfully, "And no one's ever…touched me there." Suddenly the implication of the Succubus's words sank in and she paled. "Wait, you know that I've been drinking his…"

Kurumu deadpanned at her. "Well, I knew you weren't kissing him on the neck. A prude like you wouldn't do that after knowing him for a week.

_This girl is irritating,_ grumbled Inner Moka.

Flushing in embarrassment, Moka snapped back, "Well, not all of us are loose Succubi, Kurumu-san."

"And there it is!" said Kurumu cried in mock celebration, "If I had a dollar for every time someone called me a slut because of my race, I'd have enough money to get me through this school." She paused, before blushing herself. "B-besides…I haven't…um…done it either."

A beat. Two beats. "A virgin Succubus? That seems like an oxymoron, doesn't it?"

A vein throbbed on the busty girl's temple. "Right, that's it, we're taking this outside!"

"That's fine by me," Moka said coolly, though with more assurance than she actually felt.

(In the cafeteria)

Naruto looked up from his fifth cup of ramen. "Hm…Moka-chan's been taking a while. Why am I just now getting a bad feeling?"

_Maybe so you'll take pity on my poor taste buds?_ whimpered Kina.

_Nah, that can't be it,_ he thought a touch maliciously, _Ah well, worst comes to worst I can just Hiraishin there._ Having finished the noodles of the ramen, he then drank the broth.

_Augh, no! Stop it! That tastes terrible!_ After five cups of ramen, Kina was really regretting deciding to share Naruto's sense of taste, _Seriously, I'll-I'll throw up! Stop it you meanie! Stop iiit~!_

(Back with Moka and Kurumu)

The two exited the building, walking to a place where no students would see or hear them in the nearby woods.

As they stood apart from each other, Kurumu suddenly groaned and arched her back. Moka watched in shock as a pair of large, bat-like wings erupted from the Succubus's back, while a long tail with a spade at the end trailed out from under her skirt. "Oooh~, that's much better," Kurumu moaned sensually, shaking herself out and stretching, which was doing things to her breasts that would make any present male pass out from blood loss, "It's always _so_ cramped to stay in human form."

"W-wait! I thought we weren't supposed to use our true forms in school," Moka stammered. _I won't be able to fight at my best if the Rosary is on._

"No one's watching right now, are they?" smirked the blue-haired girl. Rising into the air with her wings, her nails elongated into red claws, "You'd better not hold back or you might die!" she yelled, diving at the vampire.

Moka leaped out of the way, rolling to dodge the swipe of Kurumu's claw. A sudden rumble made her look around; her eyes widened in shock as a tree behind her collapsed, sliced into pieces. "Oh shit." She had no time to say anything else, however, as Kurumu swooped back in for another attack. The pink-haired girl jumped back, but stumbled over a fallen branch and fell. The elongated nails barely missed her chest, only to catch the chain of her Rosary. For an instant where Moka wondered what would happen; would the chain break, or hold as steadily as always?

It broke.

Kurumu squawked in surprise as a sudden blast of youki knocked her away. She righted herself in midair, flapping madly. "What the…?"

(With Naruto)

The blond suddenly jerked up as he felt the sudden pulse. _Shit. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone like that. Something's definitely up. I'll bet anything Kurumu-chan's involved too._

(Back at the fight)

Red youki wafted thickly through the air, taking on the form of shrieking bats. Even as the Succubus watched, Moka's bright pink hair paled to silver, while certain…parts of her body enlarged slightly. Finally, she opened a pair of red, slit-pupil eyes and smirked at her opponent. "To be awoken again so soon…you must think highly of yourself, Kurono Kurumu."

"W-what the hell?" stammered Kurumu, shivering, "I knew you were a vampire, but this is too strong to be normal!" Then she shook her head and gathered herself. "Still…I won't lose!" She dove again, her hand like a blade.

Moka snorted and tossed her silvery hair. "You think such a base creature as yourself can compare to me?" She shifted slightly, putting weight on one leg. "Know your place!"

Time seemed to slow down for the two female monsters as their respective attacks approached each other; Kurumu's razor sharp claws and Moka's super-strong kick. If either one were to hit, it would be devastating for the other.

A flash of yellow.

Startled by the flash, Kurumu jerked to a stop as her claw became entangled with another. Except this hand was much more dangerous-looking than hers; blackened, warped flesh, with four silvery, blade-like claws. Meanwhile, on the other side, Moka momentarily lost balance as her leg struck a thick black shield and rebounded off it.

"Geez, it's a good thing I got here in time," sighed the owner of the appendages, "Are you trying to kill each other or something? 'Cause I swear, that's an awful lot what it looks like to me, 'ttebayo." Naruto calmly disengaged his claw from Kurumu's before

"What are you doing here, Uzumaki?" asked Moka frostily, "How did you find us?"

Slightly exasperated, the blond rolled his mismatched eyes. "Anyone who paid attention would've felt the youki you were giving off just now. Also, I had a feeling you might do something like this, so I left a marker on you." He indicated a spot to the right of Moka's head. When she looked, to her surprise and slight indignation, there was a small line of kanji written on her shoulder. "As for why I'm here, I'm obviously stopping the only two friends I have in this school from doing something they'll regret."

The silver-haired vampire scoffed. "The Succubus was the one who started it. She seems to have claimed you as some sort of potential mate and was angry when Outer me kicked you earlier."

"Really, now," Naruto sighed, looking at the blue-haired girl, who by this point was looking thoroughly ashamed, "Kuru-chan, that's really sweet of you, but I can fight my own battles if I feel it's worth it. Besides, I already said it didn't bother me."

"…I'm sorry," she murmured, red-faced and unable to look him in the eye, "It's just…I couldn't…"

The blond smiled sadly and patted her on the shoulder. "I know," he said gently, "I've felt the same thing before. But I told you, Moka-chan is my friend too, and I don't want you two fighting, especially if I'm the cause."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Inner Moka haughtily, "Only my Outer Self considers you a friend. My pride as a Vampire would not allow me to lose to such a lower monster as a Succubus."

Kurumu bristled at the insult, but Naruto squeezed her shoulder to make her stop. Instead, he calmly turned to regard the silver-haired young woman. Finally, after a tense minute, he laughed. "Pride as a Vampire, huh? Right. You just don't want to admit you're jealous as well." Even as Moka's cold indifference was replaced by shock and indignation, he continued, "I can sense emotions, Moka-chan. You can't fool me. Though, I can also tell you're serious about your pride. Since your 'Outer Self' is my friend, I'll just let you know: if you allow your pride to take control and try to hurt those I care about, I'll kick your ass. Not hers. Yours."

The temperature dropped as Moka's eyes began to glow angrily. "An unknown, alien Monster such as yourself, defeat me? You would make a terrible comedian, Blacklight. Perhaps I should show you your place."

Ignoring the suddenly stifling atmosphere, Naruto grinned savagely as he raised his left arm, which spontaneously erupted into black smoke and grew into a thick shield. "I already know my place, Moka-chan. How about I show you yours?"

"Stop!"

The atmosphere broke as the two jerked, startled by Kurumu stepping between them and pushing them apart. "Geez, Naruto-kun! You just told me that you don't like your friends fighting, and then you go and do the same thing! You're such a hypocrite!"

Naruto winced and slapped his forehead. "Ugh, you're right. Sorry, Kurumu-chan, I got sucked into my old pace."

The Succubus merely smiled and gave him a hug, making sure to press as much of her enormous bust into him as possible. "Aw, don't worry," she cooed at him, "I could never hate you. Just be sure to leave your window open at night, okay?"

Normally, Naruto would have had a good comeback for that. However, the physical stimulation of the hug, mixed with the sheer lust that was coming off her small, generously curvy body, as well as her eyes as she gazed up at him was actually making him feel a little lightheaded, as well as making his pants feel suddenly tight. For once, he was lost for words.

"Ugh, how sickening," Moka muttered, picking up her Rosary and reattaching it.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," chirped Kurumu, letting go of Naruto. By the look on his face, and what she'd felt below, she had gotten just the reaction she was hoping for.

The vampire only closed her eyes as color seeped back into her hair. As she opened her once-more green eyes again, she suddenly looked embarrassed. "Um, Kurumu-san…"

"Hm?" The blue-haired girl looked at her, suspicious. "What?"

For a moment, Moka fidgeted, looking as if she were screwing up her courage. Finally, she gave an abrupt bow and said, "I'm sorry for insulting you before. It was childish and racist of me, and I shouldn't have done it."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise. However, his shock was nothing compared to Kurumu's. She had long ago grown used to people making assumptions about her because of her race (which, admittedly, had a grain of truth in them) and accusing her of sexual deviancy (which was completely false, for her), but _never_ had someone actually apologized for it later. This time she was the one lost for words as she silently opened and closed her mouth. Finally, she said faintly, "Please don't bow…"

Moka looked up. "Eh?"

"D-don't bow to me. It's embarrassing!" Kurumu stammered, blushing brightly.

"Oh, um, sorry…"

"Ah, no you don't have to keep apologizing."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two verbally fumbling around and trying to be nice to each other. When they both glared lightheartedly at him, he merely shrugged, still chuckling.

"By the way, what's a Blacklight?" Kurumu asked, as they wandered back towards the school, "That bitchy-Moka called you that, Naruto-kun."

While Moka flushed in consternation, Naruto sighed. "Well, a Blacklight is a being that, in all honesty, is not naturally occurring. For one thing, it does not exist in this world; I come from another one entirely."

"Eh? You're an alien?" The Succubus's eyes widened in awe. She suddenly sighed and put her hands to her cheeks. "Haah~, so my Destined One came from another world to be with me~!"

"Very funny," he deadpanned, "But anyway, a Blacklight is a sort of shape-shifter. Obviously, maintaining a human form is second nature to me, having grown up among them." Almost instantly his arms flickered into claws. "The reason I can change is because my whole body is made up of a supernatural virus, called Blacklight, which can be manipulated by me."

Both girls were unsure whether to be in awe of such a strange thing, or mildly disgusted. Finally, Kurumu couldn't help making a joke. "So, you're like an STD in human form."

Naruto tripped and fell flat on his face. Though even as he stood up again he was laughing hard. "Okay, that's a good one!" he snickered, "Although I've thought that myself, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"How's that?" asked Moka.

Thinking, he scratched his chin, trying to put it as plainly as he could. "Because I can control the virus, it only passes on to those I choose to give it to. Although, it can be passed on accidentally, like if _someone,"_ here he gave Moka a look, "Were to drain enough of my blood before I could block it."

Realizing what he was saying, Moka hung her head in embarrassment. "Is that why you only let me drink it once a day?" she asked, "I mean, Vampires can neutralize blood-borne diseases…"

"I could tell that the first time you did it," Naruto said, shrugging, "But even so, I'm taking no chances. If you were to become a Blacklight…that would not be good. Especially since you're already a Vampire."

Before Moka could try to argue, Kurumu asked, "So, what sorts of things can you shape-shift into?"

He shrugged again. "Depends on what I want. Basically, my body represents my state of mind and changes accordingly. I can theoretically be anything…or anyone, for that matter."

"Can you do tentacles?" Bonus points for guessing who asked that.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Y-yeah. On occasion."

"Hm…kinky."

Naruto opened his mouth, then shut it with a snap, as he really had no idea what to say to that.

_I like her._

_I like her too,_ he admitted.

Moka's whole face was bright red from this line of conversation. "C-can we go eat now?" she asked, flustered.

Seeing her face, Naruto smirked. "Yeah, sure."

AN: This seemed like as good a place as any to end it here. First off, I apologize for taking so long to finish this. I started the chapter almost immediately after completing the first one but, well, things just dragged on for me. Still, here it is. Chapter 2 of A New Kind of Monster. I hope you don't find it too boring. Don't worry, it'll start getting interesting soon-ish.

Notes:  
1. Unlike most fics, Naruto actually thinks well of humans. Having consumed many in CoG: NOT, it'd be downright stupid to deny that they're capable of great things.  
2. Also unlike most Naruto fics, Naruto is mostly an even-tempered person. This is because he's much older than he seems.  
3. Moka, unlike canon, is only allowed to drink Naruto's blood once a day, rather than whenever she wants like she did with Tsukune. Not that I have anything against that, I just felt Naruto would make that a rule.  
4. I've started using Japanese names the 'proper' way (family name first, given name last). I know I did it the other way around in Chapter 1, but this is how it'll be from now on.  
5. Naruto enjoys learning stuff.  
6. He can also be rather sensitive about his true age. Kina doesn't help much either, the little pervert.  
7. At this point, Naruto's stating my opinion. Seriously, writing this story is really difficult to make interesting. I mean, I've got the interesting points, but going from scene to scene is very hard to write in an interesting way. Some help might be appreciated.  
8. Fortunately, my favorite character enters: Kurono Kurumu, the Succubus. She might seem OOC in this, but I like writing her as sassy. She's still just as perverted, though. :D  
9. The way I see it, in this story she was trying to ensnare people because she really just wanted people to pay attention to her. Yeah, that's pretty selfish, but there _are_ people who don't like being unnoticed. Kina being an example. Besides, Naruto can be pretty selfish too.  
10. As those of you who've read CoG: NOT know, Naruto has had many, _many_ wives. None of them acted like Kurumu does, though. Well, Anko and Kina might be pretty similar, but this is a Succubus, who's meant to bewitch men and leave them speechless (Among other things ;D). Also, Naruto is back to being a hormonal 16 year old, no matter how mature he is.  
11. Just a friendly warning: I don't want to hear any shit about Naruto having the Sharingan. None. I said this would be a near-godly Naruto and I meant it. It's just that he normally tends to be subtle first. End of discussion.  
12. Naruto is not a vindictive person. As long the other person doesn't try to outright kill him, he'd still want to be friends. Especially if the other person is a pretty girl.  
13. A slight apology between Naruto and Moka. Nothing major.  
14. If a girl with huge tits were to leap on you from out of nowhere, how would you react? Naruto's reaction is probably similar to what mine would be, except I'd be slightly more scared. :-\  
15. Moka might have nice legs, but Naruto's not weak enough to actually get hurt by those kicks. Basically, all she's really doing is just flashing everyone nearby.  
16. Since Naruto can't be hypnotized by Kurumu, that cuts out the infirmary scene…which is kind of a shame, 'cause I'll admit that scene was pretty hot in canon.  
17. When Moka told Naruto to go ahead without her, he could sense that she had dark emotions for Kurumu. That's why he marked her with a Hiraishin seal when he patted her shoulder.  
18. Kurumu/Moka argument. I'd like to think it was pretty funny.  
19. Sorry Kuru-chan, I'll have to agree with Moka on this one; a virgin Succubus does sound like an oxymoron. Hopefully it'll make for more joke material later.  
20. Well, Moka's Rosary can only be removed with Love. Naruto can remove it because of his unfortunate condition of being able to fall in love (or like, at this point) easily, and Kurumu can cut the chain because she's a Succubus, which thrives on Lust and Love. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it.  
21. Naruto stops the two of them with some of his Blacklight powers, AKA the claws and shield.  
22. He doesn't like two girls fighting, especially over him. An he's not dim enough to not realize that that's what they _were_ fighting for  
23. Meanwhile, I do not like Inner Moka. Outer Moka is okay, but Inner Moka is bitchy. Unlike most Harem story protagonists, Naruto does not take shit from anyone, even the love interests. Mind you, Inner Moka _will_ get better over time.  
24. "I already know my place. How about I show you yours?" Oh man, I've wanted to write that phrase for a long time. It's an ideal counter to Inner Moka's "Know your place," which I've wanted someone to talk back to ever since I read the manga. Naruto is, in fact, much stronger than Inner Moka, and is more than capable of knocking her down a peg or too.  
25. …However, Kurumu intervenes, letting Naruto know he's being hypocritical, much to his chagrin. Naruto's not perfect. He can make mistakes and get carried away.  
26. Have I mentioned how much I love Kurumu?  
27. Naruto explains more of what a Blacklight is. Still not all of the details, like the Biomass or Consumption, or that Naruto himself used to be human.  
28. Come on, do you honestly expect a sex demon (even a virgin) to not ask a shape-shifter if they have tentacles? Also, any lemons in this fic will come later. Probably much later.

Well, that's all for notes. Now, I'd like to announce my first ever actual challenge! Well, it's not _mine;_ it was thought up by my friend PrinceAladdin2.

The Challenge goes thusly:

Kakashi saves Obito from being crushed by that boulder. This sets off a MAJOR chain of changes in Naruto canon.  
1. Kakashi doesn't get a Sharingan.  
2. Obito doesn't go evil (duh) and turn into Tobi.  
3. Akatsuki remains a small group in Ame.  
4. Kushina remains the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Minato is still the Hokage.  
5. Naruto is treated well by the village.  
6. Since he doesn't have the Kyuubi, Naruto's chakra levels are not absurdly high like in canon, but still high because of his Uzumaki blood. Because of this, his chakra control is much better. He's a much more competent Shinobi, since he has his parents  
7. Obito is the one who brings the Uchiha Coup to the Hokage's attention, and takes in Sasuke after Itachi kills the clan.  
8. No Bloodline Purge in Kiri.

Anything else you want to do is fine by me. The recommended pairing is, of course, NaruHina. I don't recommend bashing, but if you absolutely _have_ to, fine. But **absolutely NO** bashing Minato or Kushina.

I'm not in the habit of answering reviews in my author notes, but I will anyway  
Guest: Yes, this is the Naruto from CoG: NOT

Anyway, if you have any questions, leave a review or send me a PM. For those of you who leave questions in reviews, please sign in when you do so, so I can send you a reply.

North South out.


End file.
